1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitting device, a server device and a transmitting method, and is suitably applied to a video server device for transmitting video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video server device, the processing for transmitting video data encoded by an encoder to a hard disk drive to record on a hard disk, and the processing, by reading out and transmitting the video data from the hard disk to a decoder, for decoding and outputting the video data, are conducted.
At this time, the video data is transmitted via a data bus such as a Versa Module European (VME) bus which connects a Central Process Unit (CPU), the hard disk drive, and each device of a video server device, i.e., an encoder, a decoder.
By the way, as the video server device having the above construction, the case of using the VME bus for transmission of video data has a problem that the transmission of video data takes a lot of time because the transmission speed of the VME bus is 50[MByte/s] degree even in maximum.
As methods of solving this, a method of newly planning and using a high-speed dedicated bus to transmit the video data can be considered. However, in this method the existing hard disk drive, encoder and decoder are not able to be connected, thereby an inconvenience occurs in general purpose.
Further, as a second solving method, a method of using a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) bus having the maximum transmission speed 133[MByte/s], which has recently developed as an internal bus of computer system, can be considered. However, since the PCI bus has developed as the internal bus of a computer system, the bus occupied time of the PCI bus is predetermined, so that the data having large volume of information such as video data can not be successively transmitted at once, thus an inconvenience that the video data can not be efficiently transmitted occurs.
Nevertheless, since the PCI bus has general purpose characteristic, if the point in that data can not be successively transmitted were solved, a data bus capable of high-speed transmitting video data and having general purpose characteristic would be realized; and a video server device capable of high-speed transmitting video data seems to be realized.